


Playing With Fire

by chosenandloved



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Discord Summer Fic Exchange, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosenandloved/pseuds/chosenandloved
Summary: (Takes place two months after 1x12.) Max invites Zoey to join him at a company retreat at his new job.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39
Collections: Summer 2020 Discord Gift Exchange





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarkemanship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/gifts).



> Part of the Discord Summer Fix Exchange, a gift to my friend clarkemanship. 
> 
> *Throws confetti*

Zoey stepped out of her kitchen, carefully balancing two wine glasses and a giant bowl of popcorn. She glanced over to the living room where Max sat, mulling over options for that night’s movie. She smiled to herself as she watched him pore over their options, his brow furrowed adorably. She sighed. Two months had passed since her dad had died, and Max hadn’t missed a movie night. At first, he didn’t think that she’d be up for it, but the familiarity and routine of it had been a comfort to her. She had been the one to suggest it, and Max had cautiously agreed. Now she couldn’t imagine her life without it. He always seemed to know how to cheer her up. If she were being honest, she liked being close to him. She felt herself drawn to his warmth.

Zoey made her way to where Max was seated. She passed him his glass and set her own on the end table nearby, and then flopped down onto the sofa, placing the bowl of popcorn between them.

“I’m so glad it’s Friday,” she said, sinking gratefully into the cushions. “It has been  _ a day _ ,” she continued, emphasizing the last part.

Max offered a smile of commiseration. “That bad, huh?”

Zoey sighed. “I mean, I can’t pinpoint any one thing. It wasn’t horrible. I just felt like I was putting out little fires all day.”

“So, we shouldn’t watch  _ Fahrenheit 451 _ , then?” he said, grinning at her. 

She groaned and punched him in the shoulder.

“Okay, okay,” he said. “We need a more positive mindset. A comedy? How about  _ Office Space _ ? You can watch someone take their workplace frustrations out on a copy machine. That might help, right?”

That elicited a smile from Zoey, and she nodded, taking a long sip of her wine. He stood up to cue up the movie and she felt a surge of gratitude that they had kept up the tradition. And for Max, if she were being honest.

After Max had left SPRQ Point, he had accepted a great new position at Jester, a video game company in San Francisco. He had been working there for a few months, and so far he really liked it. Zoey was proud of him for how he’d taken to his new job. She knew he was well-liked by his coworkers, which was no surprise, and he was in a leadership role. More than anything, she loved seeing him happy.

“Ready?” Max pressed play and the opening credits started on the screen. 

“Ready,” Zoey echoed. She reached into the bowl for a handful of popcorn. “As usual, you’re right. Even with all its quirks, being at a place like SPRQ Point is worth celebrating. And at least we’re not named after eighties’ pop stars.” (1)

Max chuckled and paused the movie. “Actually, that reminds me. Jester is having their annual end-of-summer party tomorrow night. It’s supposed to be really nice: on the beach, catered, open bar. Why don’t you come with me? It could be a good stress reliever.”

Zoey hesitated. That did seem like fun. But how did she feel about going as Max’s plus-one? She didn’t want to put too much pressure on the situation. They had been focusing on their friendship lately. On the other hand, it didn’t seem like that big of a deal. The party seemed like more of a drop-by type of thing.

Max noticed her hesitation. “My coworkers are nice, and all, but I’m still kind of the new guy. It would be nice to have my best friend there. So what do you say? Will you come with me?” Max was smiling up at her imploringly.

He was impossible to say no to.

“We’re not going to have to do team building stuff, are we?” Zoey asked suspiciously. “I won’t be forced to play volleyball, or anything?”

Max laughed. “No, it’s not like that. This is more of a hang out, blow off steam, ‘build-rapport-with-your-coworkers’ thing.”

Zoey heaved a sigh of relief. 

“Okay. Let’s do it,” she said. “A beach party sounds like fun.”

Max gave her a brilliant smile. “Great! You’ll love it. Apparently they make a huge bonfire every year.” He paused, and added in a more gentle tone, “Plus, it’ll be good for you to get out.” 

Zoey nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. He gently squeezed her hand and then pressed play once again. Soon they were lost in the story, with Zoey only lasting fifteen minutes before she placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and scooted closer on the sofa, seeking out the comfort of Max’s shoulder.

\----

“Girl, you are crazy,” Mo stated, looking Zoey up and down. He was helping Zoey choose an outfit for the party, and they hadn’t reached a consensus. The only thing they agreed on was that she should wear sandals, as she’d probably be kicking off her shoes as soon as they reached the sand.

“What’s crazy about this dress? It's neutral, and it fits well.” She smoothed down the fabric with her hands.

“It’s tan, Zoey. It’s boring. Why don’t you just wear tweed, at this rate?” Mo threw up his hands in frustration.”

Zoey cringed. “Okay, okay. I have one more option.” She dutifully returned to her closet, selecting a light, sunshine-yellow maxi dress. Emerging into the living room, she saw Mo’s eyes light up.

“Now that is much better,” he declared. “Why didn’t you start with that one?”

She frowned. “I guess I thought it might be too much.”

Mo shook his head. “Impossible. This is a beach party. Flowy is the name of the game.” He tilted his head, thinking. “Plus, a bit longer is the way to go. If it gets windy you won’t have to worry about showing anyone your peach.”

Zoey giggled. “Thank you, Mo. I owe you one.”

He smiled at her. “It’s my pleasure. Plus, it can’t hurt to have you look extra good for your date with Mr. Max.”

Zoey opened her mouth to disagree but Mo help up a hand. “Stop. I know what you’re going to say. ‘It’s not a date, and it’s complicated.’ Did I miss anything?”

She shook her head. “No, I guess that’s pretty much it.”

Mo huffed. “Mmm-hmm. Sure. Now let’s see about that hair.”

\----

At six o’clock Zoey’s phone buzzed with a text from Max, telling her he was outside. She grabbed her purse and made her way down the stairs, telling herself what she kept telling Mo: This was not a date, and she was going as a favor to Max. As his friend. 

She stepped out of her building and approached his car, feeling the breeze lightly pulling on the skirt of her dress as she walked. Once again, Mo had been right.

Zoey opened the passenger side door and climbed in. “Hi! Thanks for picking me up.”

Max gave her an appreciative glance as she buckled her seatbelt. “Wow, you look great.”

“Thanks,” she replied bashfully. “You ready to party?”

He grinned at her. “You bet.” He turned the car into the street and drove off in the direction of the beach.

Jester’s party was set to take place at East Beach at Crissy Field. Zoey had been there before but never in a party setting. It was a beautiful spot. On the short drive over, Max told her a little bit about his co-worker, Robin, who was always good for some comic relief around the office.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at the beach entrance. Max parked and the two of them padded across the soft sand to join the others. It was, as promised, a pretty swanky affair. A number of tents were set up, with floodlights on all sides. Soft music filtered down from speakers and the caterers buzzed about carrying trays of food. In the very center was a towering bonfire, set to be lit at dusk.

“Wow,” Zoey said. “That thing is huge. Are they really going to light that?”

Max eyed it appraisingly. “They do every year, apparently. It’s built by engineers, so I’d like to think they know what they’re doing.”

She snorted. “Well, I guess we’ll find out.”

He chuckled and walked her over to the bar, signalling for the bartender. Zoey ordered a gin and tonic. Mac glanced around at the crowd.

“Let me go say hi to my boss real quick, and I’ll be right back,” he promised.

Zoey nodded, her mouth already full with one of the fancy canapes that was in front of them. She gave Max a thumbs-up, and mumbled, “I’ll be fine.” He threw her a smile and ran off to do his work duty.

“I’m just glad they’re not trying to rope us into playing beach volleyball,” she heard someone say.

She looked up and saw a petite brunette standing across from her, adding hors d'oeuvres to her plate. Zoey opened her mouth in surprise. 

“That’s exactly what I said!” she exclaimed.

“A comrade,” the young woman replied, offering her hand to shake. “I’m Mackenzie.”

“Zoey,” she replied, smiling. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who lives in fear of organized sports.”

Mackenzie laughed. “Right? I’m just here to chill out.” She glanced at her again. “Wait, you’re Zoey? Max’s Zoey?”

_ Max’s Zoey? What did that mean?  _

Zoey was surprised to find herself blushing. “Max’s Zoey?” she repeated, her voice squeaking a little.

Mackenzie gave her a strange look, then continued. “Yeah, Max is always talking about you. He says you’re a brilliant coder. We may have to poach you for our side.”

Max talked about her at work? She would be lying if hearing this didn’t send a thrill down her spine. She decided to play it cool.

Zoey laughed. “Well, that’s very nice of him. No, I’m actually happy at SPRQ Point. No poaching necessary. Max invited me tonight and I’m just tagging along.”

Mackenzie nodded knowingly. “Oh, I get it. So you guys haven't DTR’d yet? That’s cool.” She took another sip of her drink and smiled slyly.

Zoey opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Max.

He trotted over to where they stood. “All done!” he announced, before placing his drink order with the bartender.

“Hey, Kenzie!” He offered her a high-five. “I’m glad you two got to meet. I’ve been meaning to introduce you.”

Mackenzie smiled mischievously. “Yeah, Zoey and I were just talking about you.”

Zoey felt her traitorous cheeks on the verge of blushing, the remnants of their conversation still fresh in her mind.

Max laughed good-naturedly. “Good things I hope.”

Mackenzie seemed poised to say something else. They needed to get out of there.

“Let’s go check out the bonfire,” Zoey interjected, tugging on his arm. Turning, she waved at Mackenzie. “It was nice meeting you!”

The other woman waved in return and as they put a few feet of distance between her and themselves, Zoey let out a sigh of relief. Mackenzie had been perfectly nice, but the last thing she needed right now was to have the “So, what are we?” conversation with Max while at a work event.

By then they had reached the bonfire, which was impressively constructed and stood a few feet taller than Max.

“So,” he began slowly. “What was that all about?”

“Nothing. We were just talking about volleyball,” Zoey replied. It was partly true.

_ Why couldn’t she just be honest with him? Tell him that it thrilled her that she was on his mind. _

Max looked at her in confusion, but must have thought better of asking about it. It was just as well, as they were soon distracted by the appearance of a twentysomething man with a mop of dark curls. 

“Yo, Steve!” he cried out. “Time to bring out the bongos!”

He turned excitedly to Max and Zoey. “You two up for a drum circle?” he asked, eyes wild.

“You must be Robin,” Zoey said, reaching out to shake his hand. Beside her, Max suppressed a laugh. 

“I am!” he exclaimed. “And you must be the infamous Zoey that we’ve been hearing so much about.” He waggled his eyebrows at Max, who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

_ Another one? _

“You’re absolutely right, totally infamous,” she replied, shooting a look in Max’s direction. He leaned back on his heels, hands in the pockets of his shorts, feigning nonchalance.

Robin nodded but seemed to lose interest quickly, running off in search of Steve.

Zoey turned to Max, arms crossed. She was unnerved but couldn’t put her finger on why.

“Why does everyone seem to know about me?” she hissed. 

He frowned. “Why are you so suspicious? I’m not allowed to talk about you?”

Zoey held her hands out in front of her defensively. 

Max’s expression softened. “I talk about you because you’re my best friend, Zo. You’re important to me.”

She hadn’t set out to make this a confrontation. She was always reading too much into things.

“And you’re  _ my _ best friend. It just surprised me, that’s all.” Zoey sighed. “Things are different now.” She looked down at the sand.

Max reached out and squeezed her hand. “And you’re handling everything like a champ.” He gestured to the tents. “Come on, let’s so grab some food, then we can see how this bonfire holds up.”

She agreed and a short while later they were seated in chairs a safe distance from the bonfire, which had just been lit. The sun was going down and they chatted with others nearby as they ate, watching the flames glow amber, then orange, and finally bright red.

They lounged in the firelight, listening to the music and the crackle and pop of the logs. The catering staff had set up trays of supplies for making s’mores. It was no surprise to anyone when Robin was the first to stack his skewer with three marshmallows and head confidently in the direction of the fire, dodging sparks as he went.

“Jesus, Robin, be careful,” someone called out.

_ “Be careful. You don’t want to get burned.” _

She was transported back to a camping trip when she and David were kids. David was ten at the time, so she must have been five. She smiled, remembering her parents making an extra big deal out of that birthday because he was entering the double digits. 

Her dad had carefully constructed a fire with the intention of roasting marshmallows for s’mores. Zoey and her brother had received explicit instructions about being safe around the fire.

“This is how you hold the stick. Turn it carefully. Don’t touch it to the flame. Be careful. You don’t want to get burned.”

Her father’s voice echoed in her ears. 

Zoey felt a lump begin to form in her throat. She stood up, walking a few paces away.

“Zo?” Max called after her. He walked over to where she was standing, and she gestured for him to follow her to a quieter area at the backside of the fire. Once there, he turned to her.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Zoey took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just reminded of this family camping trip when we were kids, when my dad taught us how to roast marshmallows.” She paused, then smiled. “Looks like Robin could use a few tips.”

Max smiled back at her, a little sadly. “I wholeheartedly agree.”

For a moment they were quiet. She marveled at the construction of the bonfire. It was constantly being consumed but it still stood. It was probably being fed from within, she reasoned.

Zoey glanced over at Max, his face gently illuminated by the flickering firelight. 

_ God, he was cute.  _

She felt her face flush with the realization, and she was glad that they were sitting close to the fire. If anyone noticed, she could blame it on that.

_ “Be careful. You don’t want to get burned.” _

She knew this was her own anxiety talking now. Suddenly she felt much too warm. Hot. She turned suddenly, and gathered the skirt of her dress up to her knees. She ran a little way down the beach and into the water, instantly cooled by the spray. She faced the ocean and closed her eyes, willing her rapidly beating heart to calm down.

Unsurprisingly, Max ran after her, stopping a few feet away. She glanced at him over her shoulder, his eyes wide and concerned. It was as if he were waiting to see what was next.

Suddenly, Zoey felt bad. Here he was, yet again, waiting for her. He never made her feel rushed. He had kept his word. He had said that would be there for her however she needed him, and he had. 

Zoey had needed time to grieve, and that process certainly wasn’t over. It might not ever be over. But now, after a few months, she was able to think a bit more clearly. And after a season of so much loss, she was even more determined not to lose Max. She could finally admit that she was hopelessly in love with him. She had played it safe for too long. She wanted to be with him.

Zoey didn’t have the words to express what she was feeling. Instead she chose to act, and hoped that Max would understand. 

She stalked over to where Max stood, eyeing her warily. Before she lost her nerve, she reached up and placed a hand on either side of his face. The action caused her skirts to fall back down, the hem skimming the waves below, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Max’s eyes widened as she leaned forward touched her lips to his. He was taken aback at first, but soon returned the kiss, looping his arms around her waist, his fingers tracing a feverish trail down her back.

Maybe it was time to stop postponing the inevitable. She was drawn to his spirit. His generosity. She was drawn to his warmth. There was nothing like being in his arms. She liked the way it felt. 

And she no longer cared if she got burned. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. One of the characters in the movie is plagued by having the same name as pop star Michael Bolton.


End file.
